


I Heard A Sound

by CrimesOfADeadpool



Series: "Writer For Hire" -  Marvel Oneshots [12]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The walls in Peter's new apartment's bathroom are pretty thin. Luckily the guy next room over is funny and charming and likes Disney songs. Till one day Peter comes home late and overhears an entirely different kind of song...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heard A Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boston/gifts).



> BostonPahtee asked for me to do this tumblr prompt: [ “So we’ve never met but our showers are on opposite sides of the same apartment wall so sometimes we’re showering at the same time and we sing duets and sometimes I can hear you moaning AU”](http://bostonpahtee.tumblr.com/post/119224074456/awful-aus-ciaoloueh-awful-aus-so-weve?utm_medium=email&utm_source=html&utm_campaign=new_mention_normal&utm_term=reblog_count)
> 
> (Also it took me a very long time to realise BostonPahtee was pronounced 'Boston Party' and not 'Boston Patty' *nonchalant whistle*

Peter stepped into the shower and groaned.  
Life was hard for a poor lab assistant.  
At least he’d scrapped together enough to get this crappy apartment.  
“Where is the moment we needed the most?” Peter half-sang to himself. He gave a half-hearted chuckle. Life wasn’t that bad.  
“You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost,” a voice on the other side of the wall prompted.  
Peter cursed and banged his head against the wall.  
The person on the other side of the wall, a man by the sound of it, made a concerned noise. “You okay?”  
“Yeah, arrgh,” he rubbed the back of his head. “Just wasn’t expecting- You can’t see me can you?” he interrupted himself, concerned.  
The man made an amused noise. “Not a bit. Can you?”  
Peter examined the wall carefully. “No?”  
“Well, we’re on the same footing then,” the voice said cheerfully.  
“Right,” Peter said doubtfully.  
“You’re the new guy? I heard we were getting someone new.”  
“Yeah.”  
The man hummed. “Bad day?”  
“No. Yes.” Peter sighed. “Sort of.”  
“Yes, I thought so. From the song.”  
Peter chuckled embarrassedly. “Yeah. Sorry about that.”  
“Hey, it’s cool. Besides you’re probably going to catch me singing sometimes too.” There was a knock on their separating wall. “Thin walls.”  
“Yeah.”  
The man laughed. “You’re not very talkative, huh?”  
“No, I am,” Peter protested, before realising he was naked and complaining to a guy who was probably equally naked. “I just wasn’t expecting a conversation.”  
“Neither was I,” the man confessed. “The previous girl wasn’t all that talkative. _And,”_ he added in a conspiratorial tone, “her voice wasn’t anywhere near as nice as yours.”  
Peter flushed. “Uh, thanks?”  
“You’re welcome. Just don’t sing any Iggy Azalea songs and I think we’ll get along just fine.”  
“Okay?”  
  
XXX  
  
“Shot through the heart, and you’re to blame.”  
“Daarling, you give love a _baaad_ name.”  
Peter smiled. “Hey Wade.”  
“Petey,” the other man purred.  
Peter had been living in the apartment for a month now, and this had become standard procedure. He and Wade seemed to have similar shower schedules. Or maybe Wade just kept an ear out for the shower turning on.  
Peter wasn’t quite sure.  
  
He still hadn’t seen Wade either.  
The building was a bit of a labyrinth, and the door to Wade’s apartment was in a separate corridor altogether.  
Peter refused to go down there just to see if he could see Wade, and couldn’t come up with another excuse to go there that he could force himself to believe.  
So he stubbornly held onto the hope of running into him in an elevator or something.  
Beyond that, he was stuck.  
  
XXX  
  
They had quickly graduated from finishing each other’s sentences to proper duets.  
Peter was delighted to find that Wade had a repertoire of Disney duos.  
Actually, Wade delighted Peter in a lot of ways.  
He was funny, and geeky, and always asked about Peter’s day. It was almost enough to forget that they were always both completely naked when they talked.  
Peter had a crush.  
On a guy he’d never seen.  
Peter was also a loser.  
  
XXX  
  
It was that thought he’d had in mind when he arrived home late one Wednesday night.  
He’d managed to get some lab time for a personal project. Something exciting, especially for someone so new to the company as him. But he found himself just the tiniest bit distracted.  
He was actually _upset_ that he’d missed his normal shower time.  
Missed speaking to Wade.  
He was a loser.  
Which meant he was extremely surprised to straggle into his bedroom and hear the shower running.  
He curiously pulled himself into the bathroom, and yep, that was Wade’s shower running.  
Peter felt immediately guilty.  
Wade must have waited for him.  
He began pulling off his clothes and jumped into the shower.  
He opened his mouth to say something witty, maybe a quote or something, when he heard it.  
_Wade gasped._  
The noise went straight to Peter’s cock, because that sound was not at all innocent.  
That sound was something out of a porno.  
He should get out. He was going to get out. This wasn’t something he was supposed to hear. _This was not a duet._  
Peter’s hands, however, had a plan of their own, trailing down his own body and…  
Peter let out a small moan.  
There was a silence.  
“Peter?” Wade asked in a scandalised tone.  
Peter hesitated. He could leave. He could pretend he hadn’t heard anything. Or he could… he could… Peter bit his lip. Then he moaned again, louder.  
Wade let out a shaky laugh. “Okay,” he said softly. Then he moaned back in response.  
Peter smiled in relief and squeezed himself. He gasped, probably louder than he would have if he’d been alone, gratified to hear responding noises on the other side of the wall.  
They built up a rhythm, call and response, Peter moaning, Wade gasping, getting closer and closer, till-  
“Wade, I’m going to-” Peter gasped, bracing himself against the wall as he came.  
Wade made a strangled noise on the other side of the wall.  
There was a silence.  
“So kinky, Peter,” Wade murmured finally.  
Peter made a soft noise.  
They didn’t say another word to each other, just cleaned themselves up and exited the showers.  
  
XXX  
  
Peter wandered into the kitchen dumbly.  
What had he done?  
Had he just… with someone he’d never met?  
He didn’t even know what Wade looked like.  
Oh god. How was he going to talk to Wade ever again?  
_Knock, knock._  
Peter’s head darted up. It was past midnight, who…?  
Peter absolutely did not run to the door.  
An incredibly handsome man was leaning casually against the door.  
“ _Peter,_ ” purred an incredibly familiar voice.  
“Wade,” Peter replied breathlessly.  
Wade grinned and leant in, kissing him on the cheek. “So I was thinking,” he began, then paused to make sure Peter was paying attention.  
Peter nodded.  
“We should go out. On a date.”  
Peter nodded again. “That…that sounds good.”  
Wade hummed and nodded back. “It does, doesn’t it?” He stepped closer to him. “Sounds good.” He hummed, and slowly lifted his hands to frame Peter’s face, pulling him closer into a deep, proper kiss. “Sweet dreams, Petey,” Wade whispered before turning and disappearing back down his corridor.  
“Okay.” Peter said to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> First masturbation fic I've ever written. Huh. 
> 
> Accepting prompts in the comments and on [tumblr~](http://crimesofadeadpool.tumblr.com/) I have like nine prompts at the moment, and six of them are spideypools, so you know, look forward to that.... But yeah, I'm always happy to accept more.


End file.
